Bear's Big Costume Party (Credits)
Credits taken from "Bear's Big Costume Party", Season 4, episode 8, 128th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Chris Hoey Mitchell Kriegman and Noel MacNeal Directed by Mitchell Kriegman Noel MacNeal Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Jon Ludwig Carmen Osbahr Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producers Deborah Mayer Brenda White Coordinating Producers James Sabatini Margaret Loesch Erica Levin Associate Producer Stacey Adams Supervising Editor Erica Levin Associate Director Dean Gordon Stage Managers Adam Matalon Hank Neimark Thomas Ucciferri Anne Louise Wallace Songs Produced by Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Editors Tom Heckbert Adam Corey Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Post Production Supervisor Matthew Galkin Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Bucholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Isabelle Dufour Victoria Ellis Fred Buchholz Continuity Samantha Osby Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Robert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Jennifer T. Liske Harvard Project Zero Tina Grotzer Harvest Project Zero Dan Anderson University of Massachusetts Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Mike Barrett Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Mike Meere Kerri Thompson Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Chad Cruikshank Kimberly L. Maisel Anne Martin Alexis Rodriguez-Givens Danielle R. Schleif Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Bethany Berry-Weiss Jim Pesce Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Matthew Bixby Michael Boyce Marc Delforte Lisa Faranda Calvin Fowler Kimberly Mitchell Amy Posner Anne Russo Erin Slattery Honey Trabitz Rebecca Bruck Bronwen Densmore Michael Lang Steve Lantz Brian Sales Isaac Schild Bryan Shelton Anne Marie Ugarte Technical Directors Tom Guadarrama Phil Alcabes Richie Wirth Videos Bob Salzer Brooke Haznedar Tom Guadarrama Tape Operators Mark Rusciano Noel Blumenau Videotape Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Al Theuer Victor Smith Marilyn Vigilante Bryan Leskowitz Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Alex Gutierrez Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Octavio Warnok-Graham Jason Horn Eugene Meienhofer Adam Matalon Bobby Vazac Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Bob Haggerty Jay Kulick Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters Mark Mancuso John Walker John DeVito Rich Lohrer Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Prop Builder and Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Jim Pesce Tom Travers Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Songs by Peter Lurye Bill Obrecht Brian Woodbury Tyler Bunch Score by Julian Harris Peter Lurye Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMI Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits